The recent RV144 clinical vaccine trial induced modest and transient protection in healthy individuals against HIV-1 infection, and is considered to be a marginal success. To improve the efficacy and duration of the antibody (Ab) response, better immunogens are required. We postulate that Abs induced by novel vaccine constructs will have higher specific activity, with stronger Ab titers and, within the total Ab response, a greater proportion of the Abs needed for protection. Such novel constructs, which could present viral epitopes in a context other than that of the whole envelope (Env), may also obviate the problems of the transient Ab response associated with whole Env. We and other have demonstrated that, by focusing the Ab response on V3, cross-clade neutralizing Abs are elicited which are detectable >1 year after immunization. Therefore, we now propose to extend the platform we previously developed for designing and developing V3-scaffold immunogens in order to create and test new epitope-scaffold protein immunogens that will focus the Ab response on two additional sites of vulnerability in Env: the V2 loop and the cluster of quaternary neutralizing epitopes (QNEs) composed of portions of V2 and V3. The HIVRAD will be composed of: Project 1: Vaccines to Induce Functional Abs Targeting the V2 Loop; Project 2: Rational Design of Immunogens Targeting the HIV-1 V2/V3 Quaternary Neutralizing Epitopes; Core A: Administrative Core; Core B: Protein Production Core; and, Core C: Animal Studies Core. The epitope-scaffold immunogens to be developed can be used individually or in combination, and will constitute powerful new tools for inducing broad and potent protective Abs. Many of the participants have worked together for >20 years to develop and characterize >100 human mAbs to HIV and other pathogens. Recently, the team has worked collaboratively and synergistically, preparing and analyzing >25 crystals of monoclonal Abs (mAbs) and mAb/epitope complexes, developing DNA Env primes and epitope-scaffold immunogens, and performing immunization experiments. Our experience places us in a strong position to extend our studies to epitopes that only recently have been recognized as important for protection from HIV infection. By the completion of the proposed Program, we plan to have identified epitope-targeting immunogens and immunization protocols that will generate Abs with protective anti-viral functions directed specifically toward the conserved regions of the V2 loop and the V2/V3 quaternary neutralizing epitopes of HIV-1 gp120.